


Unexpected Explosion

by Kereea



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: And is Still Junkrat, Anger, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Junkrat Is A Good Boyfriend, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kereea/pseuds/Kereea
Summary: Junkrat was used to viewing Lúcio as this weirdly saintly guy. He didn’t get particularly angry and when he did, it was usually passive aggressive and didn’t last. Made a fella dating him feel a bit inadequate, sometimes.…And then the new Overwatch picked up someone from Vishkar and Junkrat got the reminder that his famous boyfriend was also a rebellion-starting freedom fighter who can, in fact, get upset.





	

 They were going to be working with someone new today. A consultant from some important company or something. So Winston called a meeting. Junkrat didn’t like meetings but Lúcio and Roadhog were going so he’d be even more bored if he stayed behind and then Lúcio would spend forever trying to make him listen about it and, yeah, better to just go.

 Everyone had meandered into the main room, Solider 76 at their heels to make them move marginally faster. Roadhog settled into the back corner, by a nice window that could serve as an easy escape route even for a guy his size. Junkrat plopped down next to him, and Lúcio sat at the end of the table. Hana sat at the table in front, but she was texting.

 Junkrat wished he could be texting, and he hated texting. So he went to bug Roadhog because Junkrat just didn’t really _care_ all that much. So some pretending-not-to-be-a-suit would be working with them in a temporary thing. Big whup. If she pulled her weight, she pulled her weight. Nothing more to it.

 She was kind of pretty, though Junkrat was surprised anyone could walk in those heels. Mercy wore heels, but she could fly. Could this one fly too? Who cared, if he lucked out she wouldn’t be is problem. He didn’t like suits.

 He kept on whispering with Roadhog, discussing more _important_ things like if Hana could make her self-destruct take longer and let Roadhog using his hook and chain to swing it at someone instead of just her bailing and leaving it in place.

 Hana did not seemed enthused as they pitched the idea, waving them off as she tried to listen to Winston, phone now stowed. Junkrat resolved to bribe her later.

 Still, while his back was to Lúcio, he was leaning on him. So he felt Lúcio tense up.

 He looked over his shoulder and down, “You okay, mate?”

 It was a hard angle to see Lúcio’s face, since the DJ was also looking down. Lúcio mumbled something.

 “What?” Hana asked, turning around. Oh, of course, she’d ignore Winston for her bestie. Maybe Junkrat should have gotten Lúcio in on the plan.

 “I said I won’t work with her,” Lúcio stiffly.

 Junkrat blinked before sharing a stunned look with Hana. Since when was Lúcio capable of sounding stiff?

 “Would you all please listen? Back corner?” Winston sighed. Junkrat turned to the front in time to see the Vishkar woman’s lips thin. Her name was something that sounded like Cynthia but she didn’t look like a Cynthia. He’d have to remember it later.

 “Lúcio, are you all right?” Ana asked, frowning. “You seem…tense.”

 Lúcio looked up. Junkrat and Hana both flinched. Since when did Lúcio glare? But there it was, eyes locked on the new person in the room in a livid look.

 “I _won’t_ work with Symmetra,” Lúcio said, obviously struggling to keep his voice level. Oh, that was right, _Symmetra_. Weird name.

 “Hey, do you need a minute?” Hana asked. “Jamie, come on, let’s-”

 “I’m _fine_ ,” Lúcio said before Junkrat could say anything, could agree with Hana because she seemed right about things right now. “I just won’t work with her. I want that clear.”

 “Lúcio, you’re a medic,” Mercy said. “We don’t pick and choose-”

 “I _won’t_ work with her!” Lúcio snapped.

 Winston’s jaw dropped. Junkrat didn’t tease him since his had as well. Lúcio…well he normally didn’t do that.

 “I’m sure we can all reach a compromise,” the hippie-monk-bot said. “There are several members of the team work do not wish to work with myself or Bastion and we do not pressure them into it.”

 Junkrat nodded. That was the only good thing about Zenyatta and the Bastion with the birdie if you asked him. The bots didn’t go where they weren’t wanted. Also known as near him, Zarya, Roadhog, or Torbjorn if not totally necessary. Was sort of respectful. And the reason he didn’t toss bombs at them in the halls.

 Well that and it would make Lúcio and Hana really angry if he did and you didn’t just go around pissing off your boyfriend or a MEKA pilot. Bad for self-preservation.

 “Zenyatta, you primarily go on small group missions,” Winston said. “You can afford to only work with a few of us. This is going to be a series of large missions where both Symmetra and Lúcio are needed on the team.”

 “Well if it’s a big team, just put them in separate groups,” Junkrat said.

 “Yeah, leave Lúcio with me and the Junk Boys,” Hana said. “We’re a good team.”

 Roadhog grunted in assent, “It’s a strong unit.”

 “You can’t just cater to him throwing a tantrum,” Solider 76 sighed. “Lúcio, I understand that you don’t want to-”

 “No you _don’t_!” Lúcio yelled. “You have _no_ idea what you’re asking me to do here! Have you forgotten what Vishkar enforcers _like her_ have done to my home? To me?”

 Holy shit. Lúcio was yelling. Angry yelling, not ‘hey listen to this’ yelling or ‘this is a warning’ yelling or ‘Jaime you idiot don’t do the thing’ yelling.

 “Lúcio,” Ana said, using her ‘wise mom’ voice. “He means he gets doing things you don’t want to because in the end they will help people. I’ve lost people too, and it-”

 “Fine, then. Let’s let Reaper shoot Pharrah in the head and then you have to team up with him!” Lúcio shouted.

 Junkrat wondered if he was hallucinating. Lúcio had just yelled at Ana. Yelled something like _that_ at Ana, who looked as shocked as he felt.

 “You are out of line!” Pharrah said.

 “ _Lúcio_ ,” Hana said, wide-eyed.

 “I don’t know what I expected.”

 All eyes were suddenly on Symmetra after her flat statement.

 Junkrat felt the urge to shoot her. Repeatedly.

 “I expected my team not to make we work with _Vishkar_ ,” Lúcio snarled. “Guess we’re _both_ disappointed!”

 He stormed out of the room.

 Junkrat really wished someone would pinch him because this had to be a dream. He pinched himself—okay, ow, bad idea to do it with the metal hand…

 “Does Overwatch really tolerate such insubordination?” Symmetra asked. She sounded…honestly confused. Junkrat really wanted today to stop being weird so the meeting would end and he could go find his apparently-enraged DJ already.

 “You gotta understand, your being here’s kind of a shock for Lúcio,” McCree offered. “God only knows a bunch of us wanted to jump Hanzo when he showed up, right folks?”

 Hanzo glared at McCree, but Junkrat felt the cowboy had a point. Lots of people had been real nasty to Hanzo over him whole ‘nearly killing Genji and making Genji have to be nearly an omnic to survive’ thing. Hell, _Mercy_ had been a right bitch for over a week!

 Them getting to do that but Lúcio getting people all out of sorts kind of annoyed Junkrat. Sure he was stunned but that was because Lu never got mad, not because he shouldn’t be allowed to!

 “The insufferable cowboy has a point,” Hanzo admitted after a long stare down. “It would be hypocritical to not expect some sort of reaction from Lúcio, especially given he received _no_ prior notice this would happen.”

 Winston winced. Ah, Junkrat realized, this was the brass’ fault then. No grenades for Miss Vishkar then. He’d just steal all Winston’s peanut butter. It’d go to good use, too. Junkrat liked peanut butter.

 “Yeah you really should have warned him,” Hana piped up. “Come on, you had to know this would happen!”

 “I wasn’t thinking,” Winston said.

 Symmetra had an expression that made Junkrat laugh. She looked like she was thinking this was a big mistake. Oh a suit in the gang, was she ever in for a shock…

 “We’ll…reconvene later,” Winston said. “Let Lúcio calm down a bit…”

 “And have you work on your sales pitch, luv,” Tracer added.

 As everyone headed on out, Junkrat finally had it hit him.

 Lúcio had just seriously lost his temper.

 Holy shit.

 Junkrat frankly didn’t know what to do for several minutes after they left. He blamed shock. It was a good explanation, after all, _Lúcio had just started yelling at people_. Shocking situation. Took a bit of recovery time.

 Okay, a lot of recovery time. He’d recovered from being too close to explosives quicker. But he was used to normal explosives, this kind of explosion was new and he hadn’t known to brace for it.

 He went after Hana. She was Lúcio’s best friend. And much like Lúcio sometimes consulted with Roadie about him, Junkrat decided they needed to work this out with more than just him. Roadhog didn’t really do “people” or “emotions” so Hana was his only hope.

 “Hey, Songbird! Wait up!” he called after her.

 “Hey, Jamie,” she sighed as he caught up to her. “So…we’re on the same page here? Find Lúcio?”

 “Pretty much…but hooley-dooley, I’ve never seen Lu blow his top like that!”

“I know right? And I don’t know what we can do…Vishkar really hurt Lúcio, you know?” Hana asked.

 Well no, he didn’t, he’d recently come to the realization that Lúcio had told him very, very little about Vishkar taking over his hometown. But yeah, that had to hurt, “Well, obviously. But that sounded…personal.”

 “Ugh, right you don’t care about things like _news_ ,” Hana sighed. “Junkrat, Symmetra is one of Vishkar’s _top_ public agents. She’s paraded around as a major face of the company, their best light architect and a success story. Rumor is she’s some orphan they saved from the streets or whatever.”

 “Would make her awful dependent on them,” Junkrat noted. That happened a lot in the outback people taking in kids and raising them as loyal lackeys. Never worked on Junkrat but some of his peers had fallen for it.

 “Yeah. A perfect loyal worker,” Hana said. “She’s been involved in their Brazilian stuff though. So it hits close to home. I kind of wonder if they sent her on purpose.”

 “What, to mess with our Froggy?” Junkrat asked.

 “Or get intel on him,” Hana said.

 Junkrat growled. No one spied on his boyfriend and got out okay. And if it was more than spying… “Or worse?”

 “Yeah, maybe. Lúcio’s got every reason not to work with her. He’s a pretty big symbol, taking him out…”

 Junkrat just stopped himself from turning around and finding the Vishkar agent so he could introduce her to the Rip Tire. “Not gonna happen.”

 “Got that right” Hana said. “I’ll talk to Tracer, maybe she can help me get Winston to understand how even _being_ around Symmetra’s a risk for Lúcio. It’s not just that her existence pisses him off, you know?”

 “Speaking of Lu getting pissed off…well. He actually got good and mad, didn’t he?” Junkrat said. “There’s a shocker.”

 “Yeah. I’ve seen, you know, good guy righteous anger and stuff but that was…that was just _rage_ ,” Hana agreed. “So while I try to handle Winston, you handle Lúcio!”

 “What?” Junkrat asked. What the hell gave her the idea he was the person to ask this kind of thing of? He wasn’t one for fixing things…okay he fixed scrap but Lúcio wasn’t scrap! That was totally different!

 “You’re the boyfriend,” Hana said slowly. “You get that job. Duh.”

 Oh. Right. Hard to argue with that.

 So he didn’t, watching Hana march off with determination in her eyes and a sense of arguing well-honed on the internet behind her.

 Meanwhile he had a few grenades, none of which were in any way useful to talking to Lúcio. Well he could try detonating them musically or something but that would only work if Lúcio wasn’t inside.

 Junkrat tapped his peg leg against the wall in thought. Where would Lúcio go…?

 Well his room was the best bet. The doors could be configured to only let certain people in and keep others out. So with any luck, Junkrat could get in, but they wouldn’t be interrupted.

 The door opened. Lúcio was in bed, not looking at the door.

 Junkrat cocked his head. Lúcio looked really small, all curled up like that. Not like the tough, angry guy he’d been a few minutes ago.

 Looked like he was hurting.

 Junkrat let the door whoosh shut behind him and sat on the bed. “Hey, Froggy-Lu.”

 There was no response as he removed his leg and then his lower arm, setting the prosthetics on the bedside table.

 Junkrat stretched out, beginning to become a bit unnerved.

 He wasn’t used to Lúcio not saying anything when he snuck in bed with him, not even turning over. Either Lúcio was awake and heard him come in and said something or Junkrat shook him awake to let him know someone else was getting in bed with him. Was rude to startle someone by letting them wake up with a bed partner they hadn’t gone to sleep with—rude and a good way to get stabbed, most places Junkrat had been.

 Lúcio was awake right now. Little shifts in him made it clear he knew Junkrat was there. He didn’t say a thing, though.

 Junkrat ran his hand down Lúcio’s arm, rigid as it tightly folded over the DJ’s chest. “Hey, mate.”

 Lúcio hugged himself tighter, “Hey, Jamie.”

 All right, progress. They had words. Words could be worked with. “So…that was…something.”

 Okay, words could be worked with if he didn’t act like a blooming idiot. Keep it together, Junkrat…

 “Sorry you had to see it.”

 “Wasn’t bad or anything just…surprising. You’re pretty zen, Lu,” Junkrat said. His hand drifted down to Lúcio’s stomach. Still no resistance.

  “What, you forgot I can get mad?” Lúcio asked. He sounded a bit amused. Amused was good.

 “Forgot your mad meter goes above snippy, anyway,” Junkrat said. “You usually come across as the world’s sweetheart celebrity, sweetheart.”

 “I’m not just a celeb, Jamie. Vishkar sees me as a criminal, remember? And so does anyone who listens to ‘em.”

 Junkrat had trouble processing that. He was the criminal, not Lúcio. Obviously.

  Except…he’d stolen Vishkar tech to get his start hadn’t he? The company probably considered him on of their most wanted…did companies have most wanted? Huh, did Lúcio have a wanted poster? Could see how theirs matched up if they did…

 Junkrat frowned as it sunk in. To some people, Lúcio _was_ a criminal. Just one who got lucky by getting famous. “Cause you stole from them.”

 “Do you have any fucking idea what they did to us?” Lúcio hissed. He relaxed slightly, “Okay, maybe you do…”

 “Not really. Outback was more left to rot,” Junkrat admitted. “What’d they do?”

 “They come in, make promises. Get people to think they’re _helping_.”

 “Yeah, suits do that,” Junkrat said.

 “Then when they get power, they turn it into hell. People put to work for them for slave wages, curfews instated to control the population, rights stripped away…and there’s nothing you can do,” Lúcio said. “And if they don’t convince you to give them power? Say ‘no thanks, not what our place needs?’ They destroy it. Burn it to the ground. Make it so you need them because no one else will help.”

 “The _fuck_ , mate,” Junkrat whispered. That was just batty. Sure the suit that tried to frame him and Roadhog had done similar but they were just two guys. Burning a city block down…you killed a whole lot more than two wanted Junkers. And he didn’t see how you got money for it!

 “That one, Symmetra? She was implicated in a favela burning just this year,” Lúcio said. “She went into a politician’s office as a distraction while some others set the block on fire. Then she got to play hero and try to pull people out and Vishkar pretended it was swooping in to save the day. But some people know what really happened.”

 “So what do they even _want_ from all that?” Junkrat asked. Talon was easy, they wanted to fuck people over. But Vishkar were suits, and suits usually wanted more than that. Usually money.

 “Cheap labor” Lúcio said. “And they get to look like the good guys while doing it, providing ‘indigents’ with labor…labor nobody wants for almost no pay. So I decided screw them and, well. Rest is history.”

 “There’s more,” Junkrat said. “Something more pissed you off in there.”

 “People _died_ , Jamie,” Lúcio sighed. “That’s what happens when you rebel. People die. People you know. But people were already dying and…you’ve got to. Even though more people die.”

 “Who was it? That set you off?”

 Lúcio didn’t say anything.

 Junkrat suddenly realized he knew jack-all about Lúcio’s family. He swallowed at the implication.

 “Come here,” he mumbled, tugging Lúcio’s shoulder and making his boyfriend roll over. “C’mere, Froggy. Jamison’s got ya.”

 Lúcio buried his face in Junkrat’s neck, letting out a long, shuddering breath. Junkrat wasn’t so great at comfort, but he slid his fingers in between Lúcio’s thick dreads and gently rubbed his head. Head petting usually worked when it was done to Junkrat, after all.

 “It’ll work out,” Junkrat said. “We’ll do what we have to and then we’ll…I don’t know, steal her phone and crank call Vishkar or something. Mess with ‘em.”

 “…You honestly think we should crank call Vishkar,” Lúcio muttered.

 “Could be fun. Oh, oh, hey! Could also rub in her face that you’re a free bird, and you’re a badass with badasses backing you to boot! Have her take _that_ back to the suits, huh?” Junkrat offered. “Cause after all, _you won_. Got to remind them of it, right?”

 He felt Lúcio’s arms slowly uncurl from the tight self-hug the DJ had kept himself in.

 “Yeah,” Lúcio said shakily. “Got a point there, Jaime.”

 “Damn right I do!” Junkrat said. “Stick close to me, Roadie, and D-Va. We’ll put on a nice show for that Vishkar gal, let her bosses know you’ve got backup.”

 “This your way of getting to my next concert?” Lúcio asked, sounding amused.

 “Uh, mate, I’m your _boyfriend_. I’d better be getting there anyway,” Junkrat said. “ _Someone’s_ got to guard the dressing room, right?”

 Lúcio dissolved into a fit of snickers. “Oh yeah. Totally.”

 “There’s my sunshine-y Froggy,” Junkrat teased.

 “Yeah, thanks. I needed that,” Lúcio said, relaxing and hooking his arms around Junkrat’s neck.

 “Any time, mate. Should go hang with Hog and Hana later let them know you’re all right.”

 “Yeah…later.”

.o.o.o.

 “I told you, you don’t get to throw my MEKA around! These things aren’t cheap and I only have so many!” Hana argued. 

 “But think of the potential!” Junkrat begged. “Come _on_ …”

 “No,” Hana said. “I’m willing to shorten the time and have Mako hook me out of the way faster but that’s it!”

 Lúcio chuckled. Junkrat had actually leaned over so Hana could wag her finger in his face more effectively as they traded off. It was adorable how much effort he put in when he felt an argument was fun.

 “So, how are your inhalers working?” he asked Roadhog. “Mercy said she was looking into improving them.”

 “Nothing yet. Still same old,” Roadhog said, tending to his chain. “Made some smaller ones. In case your stuff malfunctions and you brats need a pick me up.”

 “Thanks, man,” Lúcio said. He carried repair kits, but a backup idea was always good for while he was fixing on the fly.

 Roadhog grunted in acknowledgement. Lúcio went back to working on his songs. Junkrat blowing things up before dawn had a tendency to give him ideas and Jamie’d had some aggression of his own to work out after last night.

 The peace in the workshop was broken by Hana cheerful calling “Hi Dad!” and the others looked up to see Solider in the doorway.

 Lúcio’s hands tightened around his tablet. He noticed Roadhog slide the chain though his hands so the hook was handier. Pretty classic intimidation move from the older Junker.

 “D.Va,” Solider said in his most longsuffering voice. “Gentlemen,” he added more normally.

 “76,” Lúcio said, nodding. Roadhog nodded too. Junkrat rolled his eyes and pointedly refused to pay attention.

 “You’re not going to have to stay close to her,” Solider told Lúcio. “But if she needs healing and you’re the only one around-”

 “I’m not just going to let someone die,” Lúcio muttered. “But I’m not talking to her if I don’t have to.”

 “You hang around Junkrat and D.Va, they can do the talking,” Solider said.

 Lúcio nodded. Okay, he could work with that. Heck, he’d like to see the look on a Vishkar enforcer’s face at some of the things that came out of Jamie’s mouth some days.

 He frowned, “Um, do you know where Ana is? I, want to, you know, apologize and all. I went kind of far yesterday…”

 “She’s having tea,” Solider said. “On the watchtower.”

 “Thanks, man,” Lúcio said.

 Hana watched Solider leave, “…Who wants to prank the Vishkar girl first?”

 “Guys, come on. They’re letting me mostly off the hook,” Lúcio said even as Junkrat began spouting ideas for explosive pranks. “Leave her alone unless she starts shit.”

 “You, Froggy, are no fun,” Junkrat declared.

 “You, Junker, are going to get your ass tossed in the brig,” Lúcio replied.

 “Do we have a brig?” Hana asked.

 “Eh, Solider’ll probably build one just to toss me in,” Junkrat said, waving his hand.

 “Hana, keep an eye on them for me,” Lúcio said as he headed for the door. He did need to apologize to Ana.

 Roadhog made an offended noise, probably because he felt he should be the one doing the watching since Hana and Jaime were the ones planning on making trouble.

 “Good point, man. You watch ‘em,” Lúcio agreed. Roadhog nodded firmly in assent and Lúcio skated off.

 The watchtower was tall, but not so tall or devoid of other buildings around it that he couldn’t easily wall-ride his way to the balcony and Ana, “Um…hey there. Ana.”

 She hadn’t shot him. He took that as a good thing.

 She set her teacup down on its saucer. She was listening then. Time to make it count.

 “I am so sorry for earlier,” Lúcio said as he sat down. “I was so out of line and cannot believe I even said it. Really, Ana, I didn’t mean it.”

 Ana smiled grimly, “I’ve long learned that even you sunnier boys can get upset, Lúcio. Be glad you didn’t bring a base down with you.”

 Lúcio hung his head in shame, “Yeah.”

 “However, I’ll admit the analogy did a good job of explaining your shock, anger, and pain,” Ana added, putting a hand on his shoulder. “No one thought about what including her might do to you specifically, despite you past with Vishkar. I understand why you were upset.”

 “Yeah but that doesn’t make saying what I said okay,” Lúcio said.

 “You’re forgiven,” Ana said. “You know, we have an opportunity with Symmetra.”

 “I don’t think we can change Vishkar, Ana,” Lúcio said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

 “No. I don’t think we could. But we could show _her_ that they are wrong,” Ana said. “Lúcio that woman was a very young girl when she was taken from her family and raised ever after by Vishkar. Of course she thinks they’re right. So we need to prove her wrong.”

 “I don’t understand,” Lúcio said.

 “I have spoken to Symmetra. She has honor and good intentions,” Ana said. “If she were to come to understand…”

 “I see where you’re going. I don’t think I’ll be much help in showing her though. Remember, she sees me as a street criminal,” Lúcio said. “To say nothing of how the sight of her kind of pisses me off and then I’m not up for playing nice.”

 “You’ll get used to it,” Ana said. “Keep your moral support close—and I cannot believe I just referred to our Junkers as moral _anything_ but, well. Desperate times…”

 “Desperate measures,” Lúcio said, smiling. “Yeah, you’ve got a point. I’ll keep it civil. No promises on Jaime and Hana though, I think they may have declared a vengeance pact at some point last night.”

 “Mako needs to keep a better eye on you kids,” Ana scoffed.

 “Hey, ma’am, he’s not our babysitter,” Lúcio complained.

 “Could have fooled me,” Ana sighed. “Run along, Lúcio. All is forgiven.”

 “Thanks, Ana,” Lúcio said. “Uh…so just to be clear, Pharrah’s not going to kick my ass now, right?”

 “You’ll be fine,” Ana said, amused. Lúcio took that as agreement because he wanted to and skated off.

 He took a detour into the mess hall to grab everyone some snacks before heading back to the workshop, and was forced to brake hard when Symmetra came around a corner in front of him.

 They stared at each other blankly before Lúcio turned to grab some chips and pretzels.

 Symmetra walked around him to get to the cupboard with tea.

 Lúcio paused.

 He expected to feel angry again, but all he could think of was Jamie and Hana’s new plan to steal Symmetra’s communicator, download the address book, and start crank calling Vishkar executives from payphones around the world.

 It was really, really hard to get mad with an idea like that in your head. “See you on the practice field.”

 “Likewise,” she said, going on her way.

 Lúcio took a deep breath before heading back to the workshop. If he was going to be showing off for her to report back to Vishkar, it was going to look and sound _damn_ good.  

 With any luck, Jamie hadn’t started tampering with his stuff while he was gone. The guy didn’t know an upgrade from an explosive some days…

**Author's Note:**

> While there's a lot of fics dealing with Jamie feeling insecure, none of them really address that Lucio at least started in a similar background and is seen by some as a criminal (albeit, like some celebs today, as one who "got lucky" by getting famous). And given how he talks to Symmetra even in-game, you know he does NOT like her. So what better way to piss him off?
> 
> Some of the stuff Jamie notes about not knowing is stuff we as fans also do not know. Come on, Blizzard, gimme some Lucio backstory! He looks awesome!


End file.
